List of the Mutacene Chronicles characters
This is a list of characters in the Mutacene Chronicles series. They are all fictional characters that have appeared in a NOVA-related book. All of the characters are listed in alphabetical order. Characters alphabetical by surname A *Matthew Ackerman (Codename: Mach) - Possesses Super-Speed, unable to slow his speech to a normal pace. B *Quinton Bachman (Codename: Quake) - Controls seismic activity. Can create localized earthquakes. *Martin Bishop (Codename: Jolt) - Runs much faster than normal people. Generates electricity while running which can be stored and shot as a beam at others. *Johnny Blake (Codename: Stretch) - Ultra-malleable body structure. Can shapeshift, elongate limbs, and recover quickly from injuries. *Marcus Blake (Codename: Knockout) - Ultra-dense body structure. Increased strength and stamina, nearly impervious skin. *Oliver Bradley (Codename: Outbreak) - Creates infections in people. Able to infect a target with multiple crippling diseases at once. *Cynthia Branford (Codename: Hope) - Absorbs sunlight to radiate positive energy. Implants psychic suggestions of hope and peace. *Michael Branford) (No Codename) - Cynthia's brother, a docent at Carter Tower. *Rebecca Burke (Codename: Pinball) - Can focus inertia to bounce between surfaces, becoming impervious to pain and harm while doing so. *Brian Burns (Codename: Foresight) - Predicts probability. Seen by many others as precognition. C *Jared Carter (Codename: Tempus) - Travels through time. *Jacob Cartman (No Codename) - Travels through time. *Ryan Cohen (Codename: Download) - Can interface with machines, and project electricity at others. D *Dominic DePardeaux (Codename: Lasher) - Produces tentacle-like whips from his hands. Able to swing from objects with them, use them as weapons, and control them as extensions of himself. *Rudolph Davis (Codename: Redeemer) - Able to use the life-force of a Mutacene infected to resurrect a non-infected person. The newly raised person becomes infected by the disease in the same way as the person Redeemer 'sacrifices'. E *Mark Edwards (Codename: Mouth) - Able to eat anything. Can store objects by eating them and regurgitating them later. F *General Fires (No Codename) - General of the United States Army. In charge of the government-run Mutacene project. G *Vincent Gates (Codename: Vine) - Controls, and speaks to, plants. *Melvin Glass (Codename: Giant) - Can grow to enormous size, increasing his strength and durability while doing so. H *Ms. Hart (No Codename) - Psychiatrist in the employ of the United States government. *Abby Henderson (Codename: Ambrosia) - Able to heal the wounds of others instantly. Able to resuscitate the dead, so long as they have only been deceased a few minutes. *Samantha Hennessey (Codename: Sketch) - Creates real, temporary items and creatures by drawing them. *Garrison Hillforth (Codename: Dread) - Able to instill fear in others. Brings people's worst fears to life, inside their minds. Causes hallucinations. I J *Delilah Jackson (Codename: Siphon) - Absorbs strength and life from those she physically touches. Long-term contact with others can paralyze or kill them. *Jeros Jenosequois (Codenames: Sniper, Archer) - Has perfect aim with any ranged weapon. Prefers silent weapons. Real last name unknown. K L *Portia Lane (Codename: Portal) - Able to create portals that teleport people across vast distances. *Elliot Lincoln (Codename: Mecha) - Super-Genius IQ. Able to design futuristic devices from existing technology. Eidetic memory. *Gina Lowell (Codename: Rapunzel) - Can grow her hair or retract it at will. Able to control her hair as multiple prehensile limbs. M *Ian McGee (Codename: Image) - Creates illusions. Capable of tricking all five senses. *Brett McGuiness (Codename: Beast Master) - Communicates with, and controls, animals. Some animals are more willing to be controlled than others. *Richard Morgan (Codename: Torch) - Can ignite his own skin, and throw fireballs. Impervious to heat. N *Thomas Newton (Codename: T.N.T.) - Creates and throws balls of pure energy, which explode upon impact. *Paula Nichols (Codename: Platinum) - Transforms her skin into platinum, gaining strength and becoming impervious to all but the most severe attacks. O *General Oliver (No Codename) - A high-ranking general, who passes orders down to General Fires. *Patrick O’Mallery (Codename: Prayer) - Heals wounds, cures diseases, and restores vitality to others. Also able to project 'holy energy' to harm others. P *Trisha Parker (Codename: Triplicate) - Creates duplicates of herself. Any more than three copies of herself (including the original) are too difficult to control, and often result in the copy's spontaneous combustion. *Abe Powers (Codename: Power Thief) - Able to duplicate the last ability used on him. Q R *Katie Reynolds (Codename: Crystal) - Transmutes anything she touches into glass. Has to wear a special 'sand-suit' to avoid catastrophic results. *Geoffrey Rice (Codename: Glacier) - Controls cold. Able to shoot ice, freeze people in place, and create snow. *Erin Robinson (Codename: Ruby) - Flight, energy projection. Able to transform her body into living ruby, increasing her durability. S *Robert Sage (Codename: Fade) - Able to become invisible and incorporeal at will. Can wipe memories of himself from the minds of others. *Emily Sampson (Codename: Essence) - Possesses people by making eye contact with them. Uncontrollable, so she wears sunglasses all of the time. *Jin Satō (Codename: Edge) - Transforms his own hands and forearms into single-piece weaponry, such as blades, hammers, and spears. *Nathan Stephens (Codename: Nose) - Can detect almost anything by sense of smell. Able to discern minute details by scent. *Herr Stieg (Codenames: Baron Rose, The Baron) - Speaks to ravens, speaks through ravens, able to see through the eyes of ravens, able to control ravens, and able to teleport through flocks of ravens. Also possesses unknown mental powers. *Jennifer Straight (Codename: Ghost) - Becomes incorporeal at will. Able to possess other people's bodies for limited periods of time. *Rita Styles (Codename: Rusty) - Able to oxidize materials, often rusting metal to the point of uselessness. T *Cyrus Turner (Codename: Virus) - Controls wireless signals, and is able to constantly access the internet. Can convert body into pure green electricity, which makes him immune to nearly all physical objects, and allows him to harm others. *Rachel Teager (Codename: Roulette) - Randomly rotates peoples' consciousness into other bodies. U V *Nicholas Vale (Codename: Sight) - Possesses multiple types of super-sight. X-Ray vision, Heat vision, Telescopic vision, Micro-vision, etc. *Sasha Vale (Codename: Element) - Can transform her body into any material she touches. Only able to transform into one type of element at a time. W *Sarah Wilkinson (Codename: Sky) - Weather control. Able to localize a tornado so precisely that she can fly in it. Can strike people with bolts of lightning. *Alex Winters (Codename: Psych) - Various psychic abilities. Telepathy, Telekinesis, Flight (by controlling his own body with telekinesis), etc. *Timothy Wolfe (Codename: Werewolf) - Can mutate into a werewolf, growing fur, gaining an acute sense of smell, and becoming immune to non-silver bullets. *Sean Worchowski (Codename: Shadow) - Transforms into living shadow at will. Able to teleport through shadows, and hide in the shadows of others. X Y *Denise Yew (Codename: Dryad) - Speaks to trees, teleports through trees, and can control trees to a limited degree to shape themselves to do her bidding. *Gary Yielding (Codename: Graveyard) - Able to raise the dead as undying minions under his complete control. Refers to his puppet corpses as 'zombies' Z